


She is the Stars

by Galaxy_Gays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Langst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Gays/pseuds/Galaxy_Gays
Summary: Sometimes healing is two steps forward, one step back.Sometimes you can't heal on your own.Always, Lance misses Allura.Always, Keith is there for Lance.





	She is the Stars

“Hey, mullet,” he whispered, coming to a stop at the edge of the roof.

“Hey,” the barely heard replied came back, enough of an invitation for the former to take a seat, his legs dangling off the side. 

There was a silence between them, comfortable and small. Their pinkies found each other in the quiet, hooking desperately to each other. That’s all they were now, soft touches and quick glances. They were happy with that. They were healing.

It has been two years since Allura… Allura died. Lance at first couldn’t sleep through the night. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t cry: he was empty without her. Who she helped him to be was gone and he felt himself become a shell. This was more than grief, it was his end. Keith was faring better, he still had everyone he loved. He had Shiro, his mom, his found family- he was the one who helped Lance to see all that he still had and that Allura was everywhere. She was the flowers in the ground, the stars in the sky, the marks on his face. Allura never left, she just became something else. 

Now the grief had faded to a dull ache and the sorrow had given way to the joy of being alive in her memory. He had the duty, the  _ honor _ to carry out her message of love to the world-- the worlds. He got to spend every day being a part of something greater, being important in his own little way. Being a farmer was peaceful, and peace wasn’t something he had been able to achieve in the years he’d been apart of Voltron; for once, he was content with his stagnation, content with not striving to be better than someone else. He was finally content with being himself. He just wished Allura could have shared his peace with him, even if just for a day. He tended to his fields, he took care of Kaltenecker, he smelled the altean flowers, and he hugged his family every chance he got. He was happy.

But losing a loved one isn’t experienced linearly. Sometimes it feels like one might never recover, despite the aid of time. One second he would be humming to himself and the next moment he would be trying to stop the flow of tears that leaked from his eyes because Allura was the one who taught him that song. In moments like those, he was blind to his own progress. 

And when he couldn’t see the stars and the flowers and the marks as such, too entrenched in his own misery, he called Keith. Because Keith would always be there to grab his hand and guide his eyes upwards. To take him to into space to get him out of his head. Softly, he healed. Softly, they were together. And that was enough. Keith wasn’t Allura, but he wasn’t a replacement either. Lance’s life was a puzzle, and he was a piece of it just as much as the princess was. Nay,  _ is. _

The roof was cold beneath them, but neither made a move to seek someplace warmer. Finally, Lance spoke quietly into the night air.

“She is the stars,” he smiled wistfully, “and you are the earth.”

Keith leaned into the taller man’s side, waiting for him to continue.

“I can’t live without either of you, but she burns brightly far away, reminding me of who I was, and you keep me grounded, right here, reminding me of who I am.” He put Keith’s hand over his heart. 

“She is the stars, my past…. And you are the earth, my future.”

Keith pulled the taller man’s head down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes and hummed as Lance blushed and looked back up into space.

“And you, Lance, you are the sun.” 

The moon shone down on the former paladins nestled on the roof, shining a protective light over their sleeping forms. From the house, young Nadia rose from a vivid dream about lions and space wars. She looked outside the window, and could have sworn that that night, the stars shone pink.


End file.
